A Horrible Menace: DBZ VS The Shower!
by Arcanine
Summary: The Z warriors are done fighting and, man, do they SMELL! They all are forced to finally face the music...er...water. R&R&L...Read & Review & LAUGH! Ch. 2- Of Removable Showerheads and More is UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Stupid ideas come, stupid ideas go, why can't stupid ideas go on the TV show? I like rhymes, I do 'em all the time....s? I got this idea in the shower! Heh heh heh...  
  
  
DBZ VS The Shower!  
  
  
      It had been a long day.  All of the Z warriors had been fighting an evil menace bent on world domination, as usual.  They were very sweaty.  So sweaty that people thought THEY'D be menaces to the Earth if they didn't shower!    
      "Why's everyone running away from us?" Goku asked to whoever might listen to his mindless ramblings.  
      "BECAUSE, Goku!  We've been fighting all day and we're all sweaty and smelly!" Krillin replied to his thick-skulled friend.  
      "Today, the author is as creative with words as we are smelly." remarked Yamcha, but nobody listened to him.  "And since nobody cares about me, I'll just eat my Ham-and-Yam sandwitch!"  
      "I don't like yams.  I like cheese." said Goten.  
      "I am special!  I am the Great Saiyaman!  I should be able to get free food!" said Gohan.  
      "HEY!  I WANT FREE FOOD!" argued Goten.  
      "Oh, shut up!" yelled Vegeta.  "The sooner we shower, the sooner I can kick Kakarot's miserable behind in front of a large crowd of people!"  
      "I have 3 eyes." Tien said 'helpfully'.  
      "I like to sing." Mirai Trunks said.  
      "Well, I like it more!" GT Trunks countered.  
      The two of them began fighting each other all the way back home.  
  
  
                                          Later on, at their homes-  
                        Vegeta: LIVING QUARTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
                        Me: Fine, Later at their living quarters...  
  
      "Damn it, Vegeta, you SMELL!  Get in that shower right now!" Bulma yelled.  
      "Hmph, I was just going to..." Vegeta muttered.  
      "Right.  I saw you walking towards the gravity room."   
      "....." Vegeta walked towards the bathroom.  
      "And Vegeta?"  
      "What is it now?"  
      "Be sure to use deoderant next time you go fight."  
      "Shut up!" screamed Vegeta as he entered.......................THE SHOWER!  
  
                              At the Son House~!  
  
      "WHY, oh WHY didn't I buy more showers for this house?" wondered Chichi, thinking of how she would be able to stand the smell of two sweaty Saiya-jins while the other showered.  The other, was Goku.  The two, Gohan and Goten, were being forced to wait OUTSIDE the house.  
      "Chichi...." Goku's voice floated in from the bathroom.  
      "What is it NOW, Goku?  No, you can't bring food in the shower, if that's what you want to know!"   
      "No.  How do you turn it on?"  
      Chichi immediately got a large sweatdrop.  "Goku, you just turn the little knobs on the side.  Not too hard or they'll break."  
      "Uh....OK?"  
  
  
                                                At the Kame House~  
        
      "Ahhh, shower.........water........." Krillin said, being the only one of the Z warriors smart enough to operate a shower.  
  
                                                Somewhere~  
  
      "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tien screamed as shampoo rolled off his bald head into his third eye. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
      Ten minutes later, he finally figured out that since he was bald, he didn't need the shampoo.  
  
                                          Somewhere else~  
      "Showers are fun!  But I want to take a bath!" said Yamcha, beginning to fill up his little bathtub.  
      One hour later, he returned and was immediately greeted with a tidal wave from his overflowing bathtub.  
      "Darn, I knew I should have showered!" cried Yamcha, immediately getting hit by another wave of water for using a lesser curse word.  
      Yamcha shut off the water and eventually was able to shower in peace...or so he thought.  
  
                                          Back at Capsule Corp.  
        
      "Mom!  Don't we have more showers?!" demanded GT Trunks.  
      "Yeah, past-Mother!" said Mirai Trunks.  
      "No we don't.  You'll just have to wait until your father is finished."  
      "BUT!" said GT Trunks.  
      "BUT!" said Mirai Trunks.  
      "BUT nothing!"  
      "Fine."  
      "Fine."  
      "I hate it when you two do that."  
      "Do what?"  
      "Do what?"  
      "Oh, nevermind." Bulma said.  
  
                              IN VEGETA'S SHOWER~  
  
      "You turn this.....then that.......then the water comes out....." he was repeating to himself, so as not to forget the 'complicated human method' of turning on a shower.  
      Sure enough, the water began coming out full force.  
      "Agh!  Damn shower!  Hot!  HOT!  HOT!!!!!!  GET COLDER!"  
      Finally, the shower began getting colder.  
      "ARGH!  Too cold!  TOO COLD!  Why d-d-doesn't this damn th-thing g-get any warm-mm-mer?!"  
      Eventually, Vegeta got the shower at a good temperature and was able to take a "nice" shower...if you ignore the fact that Mirai and GT Trunks were both waiting outside and laughing at his shower problems.  
      "I swear I'm gonna kill those kids........" Vegeta swore, walking out of the shower.  "Oh, damn, I forgot my drying cloth!"  
Giggling was heard from outside.  
"YOU TWO BETTER MOVE IT AND GET ME A DRYING CLOTH BEFORE I BLOW YOU BOTH TO PIECES!" Vegeta screamed.  
Minutes later, a towel was thrown into the bathroom.  
"NOW can we shower?" asked GT Trunks.  
"Who goes first?" asked Mirai Trunks.  
A fight then ensued over who would shower first.  
  
IN GOKU'S SHOWER~  
  
Goku, having been instructed on the art of showering by Chichi at an earlier date, had no trouble whatsoever. Being the smart person he is, Gohan had no trouble either. The trouble was Goten.   
  
"O-KAY..." began (GT~!) Goten. "Water. Right."  
He turned one of the knobs and a little bit of water came out.  
"...Water!...Cold...." he said, quickly turning it off.  
After a few minutes more of turning the water on and off quickly, he got used to the fact that water was supposed to come out of the ...thing. The problem then was getting used to the water.  
"COOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" shrieked Goten so that everyone in the house could hear. "Wait, now it's too hot! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Must......GET .......... GOOOOOOOD......TEmpERatURe!"  
Moments later "Ahh...much better." came floating out of the bathroom. Goten thought for a moment. A long moment.   
"Oh yeah! You use the SOAP to wash!" he said, picking up the soap and washing himself with it.  
Goten showered happily, except for the fact that he had used a whole lot of brain power trying to figure out what to do.   
  
The Trunks Shower War:  
  
Both of them showered eventually. Mirai Trunks claimed the first shower and used up so much hot water that GT Trunks was very, very cold in his shower. After they showered, they tried to kill each other. They were sweating so much that Bulma forced them BOTH to shower again.   
  
  
"Will the Z Warriors be forced to face this menace every day of their lives? How will they handle it? I have no idea and I do not intend to find out, let alone watch them! I'm outta here!" the announcer said.  
"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME-----Oh yeah, well *censored* you, too." said SSJA, as she happily saved her fanfic, uploaded it and waited for people to see it.


	2. Of Removable Showerheads And More!

Welcome one and all to the second chapter of the madness!   
  


Chapter 2: Of Removable Showerheads and More!  
  


  
"People are running away from us again!" complained Goku.  
Krillin, a few feet behind him, remarked "Maybe it's just your Super Saiya-jin stench!"  
"Vegeta can tell you how bad a real Saiya-jin smells!" said Yamcha, narrowly avoiding Death By Vegeta.  
"That's not funny, O Foul-smelliing Yam." said Vegeta.  
"Looks like we have to take showers again!" said Mirai no Trunks and GT Trunks simultaneously.  
"Stop speaking simultaneously with me!" they both said again (simultaneously).  
"What's a simultaneous? I hope it tastes good! Can I have some?" asked Goten.  
"NO!" yelled Mirai no Trunks.  
"Hey, stop yelling at my friend!" yelled GT Trunks, as he started to beat up Mirai no Trunks all the way to Capsule Corp, which had recently added......................more and new showers!!  
  
"Yay! A shower-room!" cried out Krillin in a happy-happy mood.  
"Wash thine body and thou shalt be clean!" said Yamcha, so that way he would not forget how to shower, or the purpose of doing so.  
"That sounded remarkably stupid." remarked Kuririn, who ran into a shower-room to claim a shower.  
All of the shower-rooms had were new and improved with...REMOVABLE SHOWERHEADS!!  
  
Vegeta had meanwhile rigged Goku and Yamcha's showers. Unknowingly, Yamcha walked in, only to discover...........  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the Yam as he suffered a concussion due to a falling removable showerhead.  
  
"I know! I don't need shampoo! I have no hair!" said Tien, as he began using SuperStrongSop to wash his face.   
"Maybe I should clean my eye!" Tien said "smartly", as he did so....  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, right! A shower! This is gonna be fun!" Goku said, walking into the shower that had been set up for him.  
The showerhead began to fall.  
"I forgot my soap!" Goku said, using the instant transmission to teleport out of the shower just before the showerhead fell. He retuned, picked up the showerhead and showered happily.  
  
"I want this shower!" said Trunks and Trunks.  
"This can only be settled one way!" GT Trunks said, "Father always said every problem can be solved with violence."  
"OK! I declare the War of the Shower!" yelled Mirai no Trunks. "Take your showerhead and prepare to fight!"  
  
Vegeta showered with no problems. For a change.   
  
Gohan showered but upon exiting, he nearly killed himself as he slipped on a large puddle of water.  
  
Goten once more had to use most of his brain power to shower.   
"OK...hey, a removable showerhead! Cool! OK! Shower! Clean! Water..." Goten said.   
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" everyone screamed at him.  
"Ok..." he said, and continuted to shower. "Time to wash the Super Saiya-jin hair!"  
He picked up some stuff and began washing his hair with it, only to discover that he had used soap, not shampoo.  
"Damn..." said Goten, as he re-washed his hair and finished his shower.  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!" cried out Mirai no Trunks, spraying GT Trunks's hair with the showerhead.  
GT Trunks circled around behind him and knocked him to the floor with a powrful jet of water.  
"No fair, other self!" Mirai no Trunks yelled.  
"Is too! All's fair in love, war, and wars against yourself in the shower!" GT Trunks said and stuck his tounge out.  
Suddenly, the water stopped coming out of the showerheads.  
"If you two are going to fight, don't do it in the shower!" Bulma's voice came in from another room, where she had turned off the water.   
Eventually, they DID shower, only to discover that another villain was attacking the Earth. The now-clean Z fighters left to go save the world...  
"Does this mean there's gong to be a chapter 3?" asked Goku.  
"Not again!" yelled Yamcha, rubbing the bump on his head.  
"DON'T YOU SEE!" sang GT Trunks and Goten and Mirai no Trunks. "Showers are hazardous to our health..."  
  
  
Should there be a chapter 3? Should GT Trunks, GT Goten and Mirai no Trunks form a band? Should you review? YES!! :-)  
  
  



End file.
